1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus which produces an X-ray image by transmitting X-rays through an object and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is designed to emit X-rays onto an object and acquire an image of an internal structure of the object using X-rays transmitted through the object. Since transmittance of X-rays depends on properties of materials which constitute the object, an image of the inner structure of the object may be obtained by detecting an intensity or strength of the X-rays transmitted through the object.
An X-ray imaging apparatus for breast imaging is structurally different from X-ray imaging apparatuses for imaging other tissues. Since a breast includes a larger amount of glandular tissue and fatty tissue, X-ray imaging needs to be performed while the breast is positioned between an X-ray source and an X-ray detector and compressed by a compression paddle, to obtain a sharp X-ray image showing the internal structure of the breast. To this end, the breast is positioned on an upper portion of a Bucky and compressed with the compression paddle.
A degree of compression of the breast may be displayed as numerical information. A radiologic technologist who manipulate the compression paddle may determine a current degree of compression of the breast based on the numerical information and adjust the degree of compression. However, in a case where the degree of compression of the breast is provided only in a form of numerical information, the radiologic technologist may not accurately comprehend the degree of compression felt by a patient. In addition, in a case where the radiologic technologist fails to view a screen which displays the degree of compression while performing other operations such as adjusting a position of the breast, compression may not be smoothly performed.